A Feeling of Peace
by lackam
Summary: Peace settles after Maedhros makes a choice.


Title: A Feeling of Peace.  
Author: Amber  
Beta: Oli

Rating: G or maybe PG  
Characters: Maedhros  
Warning: Roughing up of children.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien, I am just borrowing them.  
Summary: Maedhros seeks peace.

Maedhros looked down at the bundle sitting before him on his horse as it shifted and snuggled closer for warmth. Tucking his cloak in closer to the little elfling he held he thought about all that had transpired over the last several weeks. He had resisted the maddening call of his oath for as long as he could before giving in. He had pleaded with Elwing to surrender his father's jewel in the hope that it would stay the madness but it was all for naught. At her refusal the madness had finally overtaken him ad he had called his remaining brothers together. They had attacked Havens of the Sirion committing a sin against groups of survivors of other madness. A small part of him had hoped that they had heeded his warning enough to evacuate the women and children ahead of time as a precaution but it was not to be.

It wasn't until the battle was over and his brother's bodies laid to rest that the madness totally left him. Only upon questioning those who survived did he learn that his first messages had never been received. They must have been waylaid by Morgoth's dominions and therefore the Havens had been unprepared for the attack. Realizing the situation, some of his own forces had turned against him and tried to stop the slaughter only to be cut down as traitors by the madness. The only consolation had been that most of those who had died had been of him and Maglor's forces. They were not so tainted by this madness as to have wanted pure slaughter unlike his other brother's remaining forces. He knew it had been a mistake to integrate them into his own troops but had seen little choice as all who had taken the oath were not accepted elsewhere. These men had no compulsion to spare the women or children and in fact delighted in causing their misery and death. He would pray and thank Ilúvator that his and Maglor's men had intervened and despite the fact that his prayers were probably ignored, he prayed for their forgiveness nonetheless.

It was sheer luck that he had literally tripped over his cousin's husband, Celeborn. He had carried the injured elf to the infirmary in the temple before some of the crueler men could finish him off. Artanis would not even look at him let alone talk to him as she rushed to her husband's side. His young page, Erestor, had found him there in the temple waiting to see the healer's determination of Celeborn's injuries. Erestor had been hurt trying to prevent Celegorm's men from harming Elwing's sons. They had found the boys hiding in the cellars beneath the house. They were presently taking the boys to the deep swamps to feed them to the snakes and alligators. Telling Erestor to stay and be treated, he looked his cousin in the eyes and promised before Ilúvator that the little ones would live this time. Gathering Maglor, he left for the swamps.

They came upon Celegorm's men tormenting one of the twins as the other was tied and pitched into a patch of quicksand. Maedhros slay the men himself as Maglor dove into the quicksand to save the sinking child. Cleaning up the children and seeing to their injuries revealed that they were twins like his lost brothers. It was then that he decided to keep and raise them. They traveled through town and to the temple where they collected Erestor. Artanis protested when told that the twins were going with them but some foresight stopped her from attempting to retrieve them. Shouting that their names were Elrond and Elros she watched as they collected their men and rode out of town.

Now, Maglor held the more active child before him on his horse as he held the quiet sleepy one who had been thrown into the quicksand. They were returning to their manors where they would try and take the place of the family they had destroyed. He and his brothers were responsible for these little ones and it was only right that they ensure their future. With the decision to keep and raise them came the first measure of peace they had known in a long time.

As the sun rose over the hill to reveal their destination, a feeling came over them they had not felt since Valinor. A feeling of home.


End file.
